Scandalous
by ST-FLEUR
Summary: Une rencontre sensuelle et coquine.


**Note de l'auteur :** Il faut lire et critiquer. CSI n'est pas ma propriété.

* * *

" Approche ! " m'intime une voix ferme. Un frisson, un soupir, une décharge électrique. Je m'avance incapable de détacher mes yeux de sa silhouette. _Il_ est complètement couvert mais j'imagine comment ses muscles se contractent et que certaines parties de son corps se tendent douloureusement. J'obéi à cet appel car je sais qu'au moment opportun, je parviendrai moi aussi à _le_ dominer.

Aussitôt que je franchi un pas, une main m'attire, me plaque contre une parois et fébrilement redescend le long de mon échine. Je me débats, j'halète puis soudain n'éprouve plus l'envie de me rebeller. Souplement _il_ glisse ses lèvres près de mon oreille, le mordille, le titille avant de murmurer chaudement : "Allonge toi sur le lit maintenant ". Lui faisant face je secoue la tête en signe de dénie. _Il_ me regarde les pupilles dilatées et se met à rire sensuellement provocant des réactions trop familières_. Il_ le sent, _il_ le sait. Je tente de me contrôler, je feins l'agacement croyant l'avoir à ma merci. Je me détends enfin.

Lorsque je sens un doigt tracer l'auréole de mon sein, ma volonté fléchie et je soupire bruyamment. Bientôt le doigt devient une paume chaude caressante. C'est quasi insupportable, je tremble, ferme les yeux et laisse l'expert faire son travail.

"_Hum_". J'entends au loin un râlement puis décide enfin de soulever les paupières. Je rencontre alors un sourire d'une infinie tendresse qui fait tout à coup battre le sang dans mes veines. _Il_ me sent réceptive, prête. "Viens" me dit-il encore mais je ne bouge pas. _Il _m'empoigne le bras sans me blesser et me cale plutôt contre lui.

Je ne pense plus et lève ma main vers son visage. Je veux goûter à ce qu'il m'offre insidieusement, le voir se tordre de plaisir lorsque je lui infligerai mille et une tortures. Pour le moment, je ne désire qu'une seule chose, lui montrer combien _il_ m'excite. J'approche ma bouche près de la sienne mais il m'échappe au dernier moment. _Il_ fait "non" de la tête et me répète à nouveau de me coucher sur le lit. Je m'y jette de tout mon long et _l'espère_ patiemment.

_Il_ me dévisage goulûment en prenant soin de retirer très lentement son t-shirt. Malgré le puissant éclairage, quelque chose m'aveugle " _le désir sans doute_ " penses-je. Je ri nerveusement et _il_ comprend; _il_ me comprend toujours… À mon tour, je saisi qu'il prend tous son temps pour éveiller ce besoin primitif qui doit être consumé d'une manière ou d'une autre. _Il_ me tente, me jauge et joue avec moi comme si j'étais une proie.

Je l'attends; comme je l'ai toujours attendu…

J'aperçois finalement son torse et je serre mes cuisses dénudées. Une douce langueur m'envahie quand sa langue aventureuse se promène sans retenue sur ma poitrine. Mon envie de lui augmente à chaque lapées et je trouve difficile de ne pas gémir. La seule plainte qui résonne maintenant dans la pièce est ce persistant petit "oui " qui s'échappe de ma bouche à un rythme intermittent. Avec empressement sa langue darde davantage ma gorge sensible. Malgré de grands efforts, mes hanches se soulèvent appelant muettement des caresses. _Il_ me repousse tranquillement insufflant sur mon épiderme son souffle chaud. Je marmonne des mots irrationnels et semblant satisfait de ceux-ci, _il_ poursuit sa lente séduction.

Je suis maintenant moite et lui crie : "Je t'en prie". _Il_ ne m'écoute pas ou fait semblant. Je n'arrive pas à le savoir. Je me dis que je le lui ferais payer beaucoup plus tard. Tout devient confus et mes idées ne sont plus aussi claires. Je glisse, je dérape… Le plaisir qu'il me procure grâce à ces attaques sensuelles me rend inapte. Je me laisse allègrement bercer par le flot érotique que me procure sa bouche sur mon ventre. Plus _il_ progresse et plus j'en redemande. Je transpire, j'ai chaud mais _il_ n'arrête pas.

À l'écoute de mon corps, il semble en avoir oublié le sien. Moi, je le sens pulser, vibrer. Je sais qu'en le frottant doucement je lui arracherai quelques lamentations. Je relève mon genou et le frictionne directement sur son entrejambe. Mon plan s'avère satisfaisant car il est décontenancé un instant. Il fronce les sourcils et se mord les lèvres comme pour étouffer un juron. Je me soulève un peu plus et j'essaie de me rapprocher le plus possible de lui. Ce qui me reste de pudeur s'envole en fumée quand je vois dans ses yeux éclatants des flammes danser.

Je ne sais plus comment je me suis retrouvé sur les genoux mais je m'en fiche éperdument. Je l'aide à retirer le reste de ses vêtements et l'observe densément. _Il_ râle, souffle avec peine et cherche à me repousser. Il peut y renoncer immédiatement puisque je lui imposerai ma loi pour le reste de la nuit. " Non attend ! " lâche-t-il de sa voix qui me fait frissonner. J'arrête car je le sens se crisper. _Il_ est tout de même beau, viril et quand _il_ est sous l'emprise de la passion comme en cet instant, je le trouve carrément irrésistible. " Sara... " me réprimande-t-il alors que je glisse l'endos de ma main sur son avant-bras.

Je suis propulsé dans un autre univers lorsque sa peau entre en contact avec la mienne. Il me guette comme un chat et souhaite que je l'invite à promener de nouveau ses mains insatiables sur les parties les plus réceptives de mon anatomie. Je n'ai qu'une envie; celle de l'embrasser et de le voir se liquéfier contre moi. Mes yeux s'obscurcissent et j'humecte instinctivement les lèvres. _Il_ respire si rapidement. _Il_ sent mon besoin grandir,_ il_ le devine; _il_ me devine si bien… Pour me faire languir, _il_ trace sa propre bouche de son doigt et fait de même sur mes lèvres. Ce n'est pas un vrai baiser mais ma chair se couvre de frissons. Tout ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est de sourire_. "J'en veux plus"_, je veux qu'il me touche, me prenne. Je l'appelle mais c'est à son tour de ne pas bouger_. "Caresse moi"_, voilà où j'en suis rendue ; à le supplier. _Il_ place sa figure près de la mienne et me demande : " Que veux-tu ? " et rapide comme l'éclair, dépose sur mes joues de chastes baisers.

" Cesse de…" mais les mots meurent sur ma bouche alors qu'_il_ en prend possession. _"Comme c'est bon !"_ J'ai patienté jusqu'à ce moment et je n'étais pas préparé à ce choc. Je bascule contre mon gré mais _il_ me rattrape in extremis. _Il _m'encercle de ses bras et presse un peu plus sur mes lèvres me demandant silencieusement de m'abandonner. _Il_ débute timidement l'exploration de ma bouche et évite de toucher ma langue. Je me tortille sur le lit voulant qu'il accentue son embrassade mais il est décidé à ne rien précipiter. Je perçois qu'il fait l'inventaire de ce qu'il ressent et des réactions qu'il me procure. Cette découverte me fait frémir de désir. Sa tendre bouche s'entrouvre plus et savoure tout sur son passage. Quand je me sens tomber dans un précipice, _il_ happe alors ma langue. _" Oh mon Dieu !" _sa main tente de replacer de folles mèches qui couvrent mon visage et j'en profite pour lui entourer le cou. _Il_ a comprit; il approfondi son baiser et là, commence un duel entre nos deux corps voraces.

Essoufflé, je me recule pour retrouver mes esprits. _Elle_ ne me laisse aucunes chances et flatte outrageusement mon dos. Son massage d'une grande sensualité me comble et je lui souri affectueusement. Ses grands yeux noisette s'embrasent. Je sais à présent qu'elle me veut _moi_. Il n'y a pas de doutes là-dessus. N'y tenant plus, je me penche vers l'avant et l'entraîne avec moi. _Elle_ est si délicate. J'éprouve une satisfaction inouïe à l'aimer tranquillement. Parfois je prends sans jamais vraiment donner. Avec _elle_, pas de ça. Elle s'offre et se donne bien plus qu'elle ne le souhaite. _"Alors pourquoi ne pas faire preuve de la même ferveur ! "_ me dis-je. _Elle_ est si belle et si désirable que je dois me maîtriser pour la combler d'abord. Je tais donc ce besoin qui me tenaille et qui m'intime de la faire mienne. _"Elle mérite plus...beaucoup plus !"_

Sa peau est brûlante et je ne connais qu'un seul moyen pour attiser ce feu. J'effleure de mes mains son cou, son ventre puis je termine par son nombril. Je l'entends gémir grâce à moi, _un moins que rien !_ Je baisse mon visage dans le creux qui sépare ses seins et y promène ma langue. Elle s'accroche à mes cheveux, pantelante. Je retiens ses bras puis la regarde à nouveau. " Ta bouche " me dit-elle gênée. " Non" lui réponds-je mais je plaisante. Je veux seulement qu'elle rougisse et qu'elle soit l'instigatrice de ce nouveau jeux. Pour lui faciliter la tâche, je délaisse son corps, m'assied sur le lit et ferme les yeux. _Elle_ hésite, déglutie et à ma grande surprise relève mon menton. Ouvrant les yeux, je sens fourmiller encore une fois la passion au creux de mes reins. _"Je dois la posséder avant qu'elle ne le fasse! _" me crie cette voix du fond de mon esprit mais parce que je l'aime sincèrement, je serai attentif seulement à ses besoins à _elle_. Mes pensées incongrues s'estompent quand je sens les battements hâtifs de son cœur et ses lèvres engouffrer les miennes…

" N'arrête pas ! " m'implore-t-elle lorsque je parviens à faufiler mes phalanges sur ses cuisses blanchâtres. " Je n'en ai pas la moindre intention ! " Ma voix est rauque et partiellement inaudible.

À présent, _elle_ vocifère mon nom tout en s'agrippant et en me griffant car mes caresses se font impératives. Je laisse donc courir mes doigts dans sa féminité effleurant au passage ses petites boucles soyeuses. Avide de sensations, _elle_ tente de m'imposer son rythme mais je n'en connais qu'un seul, la lenteur. _Elle_ se cambre, se raidit et je me contiens de la faire jouir. _Elle _doit complètement s'abandonner et seulement à ce moment, je lui ferais goûter pour la toute première fois à la félicité. Ce soir, je serai pour _elle_ plein d'indulgence.

_Elle_ soulève la tête, chuchote d'une voix saccadée : "Je…te…en…moi !" Ses mots comme des aveux affolés sont le signal incontestable d'une soudaine reddition. J'accélère la cadence de mes touchers et ses petits cries d'extases se répercutent directement à travers tout mon corps me terrassant du même coup par surprise. _" Oh SARA !" _voudrais-je m'écrier mais je sais pertinemment que ces mots seraient inutiles. _"J'ai tout bousillé, comme toujours !"_.

Je _le_ vois stupéfait, abattu. _Il_ se détourne et marche d'un pas incertain vers la douche me laissant encore sous l'effet de la béatitude. _"Pourquoi !?"_. L'investigatrice en moi cherche vainement une explication et quand je sens la preuve de sa trop grande excitation sur mon abdomen, je comprends. D'un seul bond, je me lève, entrouvre la porte de la salle de bain et me glisse discrètement à l'intérieur. _Il_ sanglote, marmonne et frappe la céramique qui garnie la douche. Alerte, je m'approche près du jet froid, _le_ saisi aux épaules et lui susurre : " Ne te retourne surtout pas ! " Un son exaspéré sort de sa bouche mais loin d'être intimidé par celui-ci, je me colle à _son_ dos ne laissant aucun espace entre nous. _Il_ vacille.

_Elle_ m'enveloppe de ses bras me communiquant toute sa chaleur. _Elle_ me console, me berce et joue avec les lignes dures de mes pectoraux. Les sensations sont si grisantes que je me sens une fois de plus durcir. Avant même que je ne parvienne à formuler le moindre son, _elle_ me cajole délicatement.

Déjà,_ il _gémi puis respire encore plus fort. Ma bouche charnue se pose alors derrière son cou et le mordille gentiment…

Supportant difficilement le mélange de l'eau froide et de son corps brûlant contre ma peau, j'appui mon front contre le carrelage et serre les poings de chaque côté de ma tête. Je suis conscient de ma soumission mais que puis-je faire, mon envi d'elle dépasse l'entendement. Je la désire comme un fou et elle, _elle_ continue de me pétrir la chair de ses lascives attentions. " Oh…ah…c'est bon !"

Je me sens si femme et puissante à la fois. Mon compagnon me transmet si bien son excitation que je ne crains bientôt perde le peu d'aplomb dont je fais preuve. Sa tête bascule au creux de mon cou et ses poings se relâchent calmement. Je le regarde et ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire : " Tu m'allumes tellement ! "

Je ne suis pas sourd et certainement pas aveugle. _Elle_ faiblit petit à petit et son self-control lui échappe. En me retournant brusquement, je lui agrippe les hanches puis la pousse vers le fond de la cabine. Lorsque je me mets à genoux pour la déguster, ses soupirs s'accentuent en un impitoyable crescendo primal. Je la provoque, la savoure et je ne me lasse pas de lui redire encore et encore : " Tu es à moi ! "…

Je suis secoué de spasmes alors que ses lèvres deviennent exigeantes, possessives. De fulgurantes petites brûlures traversent mon intimité et se propagent partout en moi. _Il_ m'aide à franchir ces flots déchaînés et finalement repue je m'abats sur _lui _conquise pour la seconde fois…

Entamant ma lente ascension je ne la quitte pas des yeux. Lui tendant une main, je l'entraîne avec moi hors de cette suffocante pièce. À mi-chemin, je la soulève et l'écrase contre mon torse. Sa bouche s'entrouvre spontanément et elle m'étreint avec toute la fougue qui lui reste. Je manque m'écraser au sol mais par le concours d'une subite chance, j'arrive sans trop de casse à la déposer sur le lit. Mon visage devient alors grave.

Clouée sur la couchette, elle ferme les paupières. _Elle_ m'espère. J'écarte une de ses jambes avant de l'embrasser. Elle se soulève sur les coudes, égarée. Anxieusement je la vois serrer les dents, elle ne sait à quoi s'attendre maintenant…

" _Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de repousser nos limites et de nous rendre tous les deux fous d'envie ? "_ Il n'a qu'un mot à dire, qu'un seul geste à faire et je l'accueillerai volontiers. " Approche !" m'entends-je lui ordonner. Il se sauve et me lance : " Non toi approche !"…

"Argh !" fais-je un peu contrite. Appuyé de tout son poids contre le mur, il me dévore des yeux en souriant. Je me rue pour lui arracher ce satané sourire mais il m'accole rapidement au mur. Fermant ma jambe autour de sa hanche, il s'unit finalement à moi…

" J'ai lu quelque part…ah…que…que faire l'amour sous la colère…ah…oh…rendait l'expérience encore plus…hum…euphorique !" me souffle-t-il contre ma joue.

" Oh…cite…cite ta source !" lui rétorques-je alors qu'il ondule en moi trop docilement. Mes hanches torsadent furieusement contre lui mais il garde malgré ma fureur la même cadence. Nous sommes couverts de sueur et mon corps claque à chaque coup de rein. Nous la sentons montée en nous cette jouissance. Ni l'un ni l'autren'est en mesure de se refreiner, de se tempérer. Dans un même frisson, nous hurlons notre plaisir, notre passion, notre contentement.

Et dire que la nuit ne fait que commencer…

* * *

The end. 


End file.
